Tattle Tale
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: Phyllis caught Dwight and Angela in a 'compromising' position at the end of the last season! How long will it take before she reveals our favorite 'corky' couple's secret to the world? DWANGELA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: Hello everyone!! This is my first Dwangela fanfiction, but my best friend MegLT pressured me into writing one!! This takes place a little bit after the beginning of Season 5! But, I think you guys will get the picture! Not that hard to understand!**

**I'm so sorry if the characters are OOC!! Dwight and Angela are so hard to write!! **

**Tattle Tale**

Chapter 1:

Angela had to admit that things had been a little awkward ever since Phyllis caught her and Dwight…reconciling. Angela had been mortified. She prided herself on being the most Christian woman in the office. She enjoyed the fact that she would be with her Savior in Heaven, while all of her other co-workers would be burning in the fiery pits of Hell. Well, everyone that is, except for her Dwight.

Ever since she and Dwight were left alone in the office for an entire day, things had changed between them. He held the door for her, she said thank you, and the next thing she knew, they were making out in the elevator.

She didn't know exactly what provoked her to say 'yes' to Andy. Perhaps it was the shock or the embarrassment. She didn't really know. But she did know, the second she said yes, that it had to be one of the biggest mistakes she's made.

She'd scene Dwight sulk upstairs into the office building when the nightmare of a party was winding down, and couldn't help but follow him up. Andy was busy making a complete ass out of himself by singing I Will Always Love You. Honestly, he's a nice guy, but could he be a bigger idiot?

Well, when she went upstairs, she and Dwight talked it out…well there actually wasn't a lot of talking. And that's where Phyllis came in. Ever since that night, Phyllis has definitely hung the secret over their heads. When Pam came back from her three months in New York, probably spending time being the mattress she is, Michael insisted there be a welcome home party. Angela, being the head of the Party Planning Committee, went to work immediately.

When she started to make comments about what sort of cake to get and the banners she'd be needing, Michael proceeded to call her some demeaning name like 'Munchkin' or 'Short Stop' and told her that Phyllis was in charge now. Naturally, Angela went to protest, but stopped when she caught Phyllis's eye. She stared Angela down with the best glare she could muster, and then shifted her beady little bird eyes to Dwight. Then it was clear. Phyllis definitely had leverage, and she was _definitely _planning on using it.

Angela decided to let her have that party. So what, it was for _Pam_. That's not that big of a deal. There'd be other parties. By the time a party of actual importance would come around, she was sure she'd have found a way to break up with Andy and possibly tell everyone about her relationship with Dwight.

Sadly, Angela was wrong. Two weeks after Pam's homecoming, Jim decided to propose, and the entire office was in an uproar. This would be the biggest party of the year and Angela _wanted _it. And there was no way that Phyllis Lapin was going to stand in her way.

**A/N: No worries, this is just the beginning! Things will get more interesting in the next chapter!! This is a two-shot! I'll update soon! And don't be shy!! Please leave a review!! It'd make my day!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! I hope you all like this last chapter! Fun Stuff happens! **

Chapter 2:

"D, I need to throw this party. As much as I can't stand Pam and her flavor of the week, this party will be the talk of the office for years to come!" Angela almost shouted to Dwight while they were standing 'inconspicuously' in the stairwell.

"Monkey, I don't—" Dwight started, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Angela interrupted him before she could finish.

"Phyllis has been hanging this over our heads for too long! When she's probably just bluffing! She doesn't have the guts to stand up to me! It's _Phyllis_! She's a pushover!" Angela said, getting an evil glint in her eye.

"Monkey, what are you saying?" Dwight asked her with a gulp. He'd never scene her like this, but he had to admit that it was a bit of a turn on.

"I'm saying that Phyllis won't be planning _any_ more parties ever again! After my party, she will be the laughing stock of the office!" Angela smiled wryly as she leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Dwight's lips.

Angela walked back into the office and to her desk. Dwight walked in a couple minutes later adjusting his shirt and tie.

"Hey Dwight." Jim said looking up from his computer.

"Jim." Dwight said, barely acknowledging his co-worker.

"Where were you?"

"Um…I was getting a cookie." Dwight said, never taking his eyes off of his computer.

**TH: Jim**

"What was _that _about?"

**End TH**

Jim glanced over at Pam, giving her his infamous 'Jim' face, to which she proceeded to giggle at behind her desk.

Michael walked out of his office. "Okay, Phyllis. It's not everyday that the office 'it' couple gets engaged. That is until Jan and I get married." Michael said glancing at the camera. "Are you ready?!"

Phyllis stood from her seat, a huge grin plastered to her face, "I am—"

But she was cut off by Angela, who was standing in the corner, with her best death glare pointed directly at Phyllis. "Michael, I believe that I deserve another chance. I have been head of the Party Planning Committee for five years, and I don't recall ever stepping down from that position. Yes, Phyllis threw a couple of…interesting parties, but I think it's high time that I step back into my rightful position."

"Settle down there, Booster Seat. There's no need to get your granny panties in a twist." Michael once again chuckled and glanced towards the camera. "Phyllis is obviously the better party planner, and I think that you should consider stepping down from your "position". Let's face it, you aren't on top anymore…that's what she said."

"But this is _my _job!" Angela practically squeaked, momentarily losing her composure.

"Geez, you'd think getting laid would loosen her up a bit. I guess Dwight's not that good."

Everyone in the office gasped, looking back and forth from Dwight, Angela, and Phyllis.

**TH: Andy**

"Wait, what?!" Andy said with a confused look on his face.

**TH: Jim and Pam**

"This is the best engagement present ever." Pam says. She looks to Jim, who proceeds to give her a high five.

**TH: Andy**

"What just happened?" Andy said. "No, really. I think I missed something."

**TH: Dwight**

"I guess Phyllis had it in her after all." Dwight said looking down, then a subtle grin crossed his face.

**TH: Phyllis**

"Oops…" Phyllis said, smirking.

**A/N: I'm thinking I might continue this story! Somehow, it doesn't feel quite _over_ to me! Let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
